La Cinta de Moebius
by Loli Diabolica
Summary: Estaban atrapados en una cinta de moebius, de donde no podrían salir jamás. Esa era su tragedia y también su más grande bendición porque ¿Quién necesita un amor escrito en las estrellas solo para vivir el terrible destino de la muerte tocándolo?
1. Overture

**La cinta de Moebius**

**Overture: El Escritor y la Matemática**

En el futuro, al recordar ese día, ambos pensarían que fue uno de los más importantes de sus vidas. No tanto porque fue el primer día de la universidad, sino porque ahí comenzó todo; con una conversación casual que no era más que el destino jugando con sus vidas.

Sakura Haruno era bajita, un poco regordeta aún y con una risa poco apropiada para una señorita. Su rasgo más distintivo, sin embargo, eran sus ojos; dos enormes pozos verdes rodeados de un círculo negro que, fieros, te invitaban a hablarle. Al pasar de los años, muchas cosas cambiarían en ella, pero no así sus ojos. Estos eran la representación física de su alma sensible y emotiva.

Sasuke Uchiha era guapo como un sueño. Durante muchos años, a Sakura le extrañaría que él le escribiera y quisiera mantenerse en contacto. Al menos hasta que ella misma cayera en cuenta de su propia sensualidad y belleza. A él le interesaban los números y poco o nada estaba consciente de los sentimientos de los demás. Sin embargo, como si de una ironía del destino se tratara; siempre daba demasiadas vueltas al asunto y no era claro cuando quería algo.

Aquel día, el primero de lo que sería una larga historia de amor, se presentaron por cortesía y ella le dijo que casualmente iban al mismo edificio. Aquel día marcó para ambos el inicio de su caminar en la cinta de moebius a la vez que el inicio de sus carreras para cumplir sus sueños.

Él abandonaría todo en su mundo por las finanzas. Ella quería ser publicista, solo que todavía no lo tenía tan claro. El trivial encuentro entre ambos, se deshizo unos minutos después y no volverían a pensar en ello hasta años después.


	2. Capítulo I: Del latín artis

**Capítulo 1: Del latín artis**

_"Ten cuidado con los sueños, son las sirenas del alma. Ella llama. Nos canta. La seguimos y jamás retornamos" –Gustave Flaubert_

El arte (del latín ars, artis, y este del griego τέχνη téchnē) es entendido generalmente como cualquier actividad o producto realizado con una finalidad estética y también comunicativa, mediante la cual se expresan ideas, emociones y, en general, una visión del mundo, a través de diversos recursos, como los plásticos, lingüísticos, sonoros, corporales y mixtos.

Para Sakura Haruno, lo primero habían sido las palabras. Mientras otros niños estaban concentrados en ver televisión, ella lo estuvo en aprender a leer sola. Las letras serían, una parte ineludible de su vida y su ser. Se pelearía con ellas algunas veces, pero siempre regresaría a refugiarse en ellas convirtiéndolas en su lugar seguro en el mundo. Escribir se convertiría en un ejercicio doloroso y gratificante para ella, como el encuentro con un amante por largo tiempo anhelado o el abrazo de alguien amado que se despedía.

Había pasado su infancia en un pueblo pequeño, cerca de la costa. Se había alimentado de la luz de luna y había reído corriendo, teniendo una infancia diferente a la que tendrían sus propios hijos. Las olas y el agua salada curtieron su piel y su cabello durante la infancia y la luz del sol le había dado esa tonalidad especial entre morena y blanca que haría que le sea difícil encontrar la base de maquillaje perfecta para ir a trabajar.

Cuando llegó el momento de ir a la universidad, Sakura abandonó su pueblo y nunca más volvió a mirar atrás. Ella sabía que, si lo hacía, estaba perdida porque parte de su corazón se quedaba ahí, entre la arena de la playa y el sitio donde había dado su primer beso.

Vivía en aquella ciudad llena de olores y colores que llenaban sus sentidos. Le gustaba ir los domingos al mercado y llenar su nariz de los olores que ahí habían: frutas, flores, legumbres, comida preparada. Y, sobre todo, le gustaban los puestos de frutas perfectamente ordenadas por color, tamaño y delicadeza: naranjas, fresas, melones, kiwis.

La universidad se convertiría en una de las mejores épocas de su vida. La felicidad de estudiar lo que amaba, las risas con sus amigas y las tardes interminables en casa de Naruto hablando de cualquier cosa. Esos momentos eran, de alguna forma, el último resquicio de la niñez. Era un leve sabor que se desvanecía frente a una adultez que no sabía muy bien cómo recibir. Sin embargo, por ahora ella era feliz y bastaba con eso.

En la pantalla de su celular, Sakura leyó el mensaje que Naruto le acababa de enviar: 'Te espero a la salida de clases para ir a comer'. Caminó hacia la facultad de su mejor amigo, pensando en el poco tiempo que les quedaba juntos ya. Pronto se marcharía a terminar sus estudios en Alemania y ella se quedaría esperándolo acá.

Cuando al llegar al punto de encuentro y vio a Sasuke Uchiha junto a Naruto, lo único que sintió fue una extrañeza. Como si ese chico, en el que se vislumbraban ya las formas de un hombre, no tuviera lugar en la extraña simbiosis que formaban Naruto y ella. En realidad, así era.

Naruto había sido el centro de su vida y la persona más importante en ella. Formaban parte el uno del otro con una complicidad que hacían sentir extraños a los demás. Era un vínculo casi místico, como traído desde otra época. Se complementaban tanto que podían saber lo que el otro pensaba con solo mirarse desde el otro lado del salón. Mucha gente había pensado que aquello era amor, sin embargo, no era así. Era amistad, un sentimiento todavía más escaso que el amor.

Aquel día, cuando el destino quiso que tuvieran su segundo encuentro, no hubo música sonando, ni sintió que un rayo la golpeara anunciándole que estaba frente al hombre con el que caminaría por la cinta de moebius. 'Oye, te presento a…' pero antes que Naruto pudiera terminar, Sasuke murmuró un 'Hola Sakura, cuánto tiempo'. La trivial conversación que habían mantenido tiempo atrás, casi uno o dos años, había hecho que ellos se saludaran cuando por casualidad compartieron una materia de relleno que tenían en común ambas carreras.

El resto de la comida, Sakura y Naruto hablaron de todos los temas habidos y por haber, sin prestar demasiada atención a Sasuke. A ella no le interesaba, la verdad. En la clase que compartieron le pareció un tipo demasiado simple y aburrido. Además, el viaje de Naruto era tan próximo que no tenía ganas de enfocarse en algo que no sea ellos y su historia.

La suya era una generación de redes sociales y contacto digital, así que ella creía que, de una u otra forma, su amistad con Naruto florecería y permanecería en el tiempo. Así que cuando él se fue, además de derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, se enfocó en lograr otras cosas para su vida.

Sakura y Shisui se conocieron como si vinieran destinados de otra vida. Empezaron a hablarse y todo fluyó como si estuviera escrito en las estrellas. No se necesitó más que unos cuantos mensajes para quedar de verse en persona y un par de citas para quedar atrapados en un romance cuasi infantil que duraría 4 años.

Su mejor amigo ya no vivía en la misma ciudad que ella y era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que celebraba su cumpleaños sin él. A Sakura la había caracterizado siempre su tranquilidad a la hora de afrontar los problemas, pero no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo con este. Miró la pantalla de su celular que le mostraba la foto de Shisui y Amy besándose en la última fiesta de la facultad de ellos.

Shisui era su novio desde que había comenzado la universidad. Amy era su amiga recién aparecida que 'solo es una amiga amor'. Ella sabía que la regla de oro era: 'si es solo una amiga, no es solo una amiga'. Shisui la estaba engañando después de 4 años juntos, pero ni siquiera tenía los pantalones para enfrentarla y decirle que ya no quería estar con ella. Maldito idiota.

Estaba sola en casa y aplastó el botón de 'reenviar' a Shisui. Ya se había ido todo a la mierda, qué más daba si ella le reenviaba la foto. Pasaron los minutos y Shisui no le respondía pese a que el visto azul de la aplicación de mensajería le indicaba que él ya había leído sus mensajes.

Un par de días después, muchas lágrimas y uno que otro grito; Sakura Haruno se había distanciado de Shisui. No respondió sus mensajes cuando él le escribió ni aceptó las flores que envió o los regalos. No quería saber más de él. Y ya. Una vez que se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte, buscó a sus amigas para hablar del tema.

\- No puedo creer que haya hecho eso, bien dicen que los callados comen por dos. –Dijo Temari abrazando a Sakura.- ¿Segura que estás bien? No quiero dejarte sola pero los padres de Shikamaru…

\- Sí, estoy bien. Ya sabes, thank you, next es el lema de mi vida.

\- Llevabas 4 años con Shisui…

\- Mejor solo 4 años que toda una vida con un tipo que no me quiere.

Con los años, Sakura se daría cuenta que Shisui le enseñó cosas que de otra forma no habría podido entender. Lo suyo había sido un romance maravilloso que terminó porque tenía que terminar; pero antes que llegara ese momento, ella tenía que sufrir el ser dejada por él.

Unos meses más tarde, para Sakura fue como sentir un rayo caer sobre ella. El corazón le latió a mil por hora, comenzó a sudar e inclusive sintió un cosquilleo entre las piernas que nunca antes había sentido por nadie. Su nuevo compañero de trabajo le diría –medio en chiste, medio en verdad- que él sintió lo mismo al verla por primera vez.

Neji Hyuga y ella sentían tanta pasión el uno por el otro, que parecía que sería para toda la vida. Y con esa misma pasión se enfrentaban uno al otro cuando tenían problemas. Las peleas siempre estaban ahí, a la orden del día, hasta por lo más trillado del mundo.

En su cumpleaños 24, Neji ni siquiera se apareció.

'Hola guapa, feliz cumple' decía el mensaje de Sasuke. Había pasado tanto tiempo que ya casi se había olvidado de él. Ellos se habían agregado a redes sociales y de vez en cuando se daban like a una que otra foto.

'Hola, lo siento no pude ir ¿nos vemos mañana?' Decía en cambio el mensaje de Neji. Por un momento se detuvo a pensar en por qué Sasuke Uchiha le escribía de vez en cuando algún mensaje o le soltaba un like. Pero cuando el aluvión de mensajes de Neji llegó, se olvidó por completo de él.

Terminar con Neji, requirió una especie de voluntad todo terreno para Sakura. Ella lo amaba, pero el amor no era suficiente. Sabía que lo amaba, lo había amado con fuerza, pero era momento de dejar ir aquello que le hacía daño. Cuando tomó esa decisión, no solo abandonó a Neji sino también a parte de sus amigos que tenían los mismos patrones. Lo hizo con fuerza, pero con determinación también.

Y de pronto, un día, quiso el destino que Sasuke Uchiha supiera que ella estaba soltera.


End file.
